Loving Men in Uniform
by Miss.Marked
Summary: This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Like always I'm open for requests and new ideas. WARNING: Lots of Lemons!
1. Dick

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Dick-Nightwing

Working in the cave Kagome had gotten used to seeing many things she probably shouldn't have, but that totally took the cake. Walking the hallways of the mansion she couldn't help but replay the images through her head.

Bruce had Salina pinned to the wall in a heated exchange, both sets of hands moving to take apart the others costume fastest as he starts slamming into her. Drawing moans out of both the masked elders.

Shaking her head, Kagome tries to draw her thoughts in a different direction. Looking down at her tank top and shorts she makes her way into the gym, hoping a long run would do her some good. As she steps on the treadmill she remembers how she came to be here.

(Flashback)

She had finished her quest in the past and had a long tearful goodbye. When she arrived back in her time she quickly wrapped herself up in her school work until one day the news drew her out of her musings. On the screen they were covering a crime as someone in a black cape flew across the screen and into the building. Needless to say that got her attention; soon she started looking up list after list of masked heroes in cities around the world.

Having made up her mind to help she began training for days on end, going through moves and scenarios over and over. Finally deciding she was ready she went out into the night. Dressed in a midnight blue body suit and a pale blue mask, she quickly became known as Blue Bird.

The first few nights were easy, it wasn't until she stopped a drug running scheme that the Batman even knew of her existence. After a few more big busts he dropped in and offered her a stay in Gotham City and tuition to one of the city's finest law schools.

Without thought Kagome took the offer and has been living with Bruce and the boys for almost a year now.

(Now)

Hearing the gym door open she was surprised by Dick walking in in nothing but a pair of worn gray sweat pants. Looking up he makes eye contact and give a nod of greeting. Nodding back Kagome tries to ignore the blush creeping up her cheeks and a heat flooding down south as she pictures herself and Dick in the same lustful haze as Bruce and Salina.

Not paying attention she trips on her shoelace and falls off the treadmill with a squeal. Opening her eyes she comes face to face with the pair of darker blue eyes, lost in the moment she couldn't help but think what would it be like to kiss him.

"Kagome. Kagome, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes I'm fine I just slipped."

Dick chuckles as he stands, "I'll never understand how you can be so graceful in a fight and then trip over your own feet." Smiling he helps her stand.

"It was easy, I trained for perfection."

"Yea well maybe we should start including walking into your training work out."

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't you have rounds to make?"

"Nope Stephanie and Damian got it covered for the night, Bruce gave me the night off."

"Nice, he doesn't do that very often."

"Nope so I'm totally going to take advantage of it while I have time."

They both walk over to the mats and punching bags set up, after taking a few turns Dick gives her a smile, "Do you wanna spar?"

"Spar, with you?"

"Well that's the idea."

Mentally weighting the pros and cons in her head she agrees. Going to opposite sides of the mats they start sizing each other up before Kagome slides into the first kick. Dodging her kick Dick throws two punches both hitting only air. Upping her speed Kagome punches and lands a solid hit on his jaw, without thinking he grabs her arm and knocks her off balance pushing her onto the floor. He straddles her hips as he tries to capture her arms. Bucking her hips up Kagome flips them so she is on top with her body pressed along his and his hands in hers.

Both catch their breath as they realize how close they are to each other. Releasing his hands Kagome goes to get up only to be stopped by his warm hands on her hips.

"Don't. Don't leave." Looking down she sees a hunger in his eyes that wasn't there before. Without a second thought she leans down and presses her lips over the top of his.

The kiss had started as a gentle peck before it opened into a full tidal wave of tongue and teeth. Placing soft nips along her bottom lip and down her neck Dick starts to slide his hands up her shirt. Moaning Kagome grinds her core into where she can feel his hardened member, earning a deep grown of approval from him. Tearing off her top Dick looks up at her with anticipation, licking his lips he begins kissing her again as his hands begin kneading and tweaking her breasts.

Moaning into his mouth, Kagome rolls her hips creating a friction between them, leaning her head back she gives him full access to her ample chest. Sliding her hands down his body she pulls him from his confines as he springs stiff and tall. The next thing she knew her back was to the mat and his hands were busy sliding her shorts and panties down her legs. Once she was completely naked he kisses his way up her body, from her stomach to her mouth.

Dominating her mouth with his tongue he slides his erection slowly along her entrance creating a slow easy pace. Finally not wanting to wait any longer Kagome wraps her legs around his hips and thrust her hips up into his, Dick moans as he slams into her smaller body, listening to her pants for more. He pushes them up onto a higher level as he feels her begin to clench around him. Thrusting harder and deeper he continues their uneven pace.

Bringing her hips up to meet his Kagome feels herself about to cum, as if knowing her body better than she does he quickens his rhythm for a deeper penetration. Crying his name aloud Kagome goes over the edge while her insides quiver and milk him dry. Dick collapses to her side and pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her; Kagome couldn't help but feel loved and safe in his arms.

Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, I'm been distracted but now I'm back and full of inspiration!

Anyway, you know what to do; read, request, review.

TTYL :)


	2. Connor Part 1

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Connor- Super Boy

He saved her life, like most men she met in the past only that's what made him different. She wasn't in the past any more, she wasn't even in the same country anymore; having moved to America after high school looking for more excitement in her life, she certainly wasn't expecting it like this.

Feeling the blankets move she knew he was awake, and knowing that he could hear heart race she knew that he knew she was awake. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her to his chest.

"Good morning little bird." he nuzzles into her neck.

"Good morning my super boy." sighing she glances at the clock on her nightstand 7:23 A.M. glared back at her. Turning in his arms she buries her face into his tone chest, "I don't want to work today." she whines.

Smiling he pulls back to look at her, "I can go in and give that perverted boss of yours a friendly reminder."

"No!" giggling at the thought of Connor throwing Mr. Wayne out of his own office, "That's not necessary. What is necessary though is a shower and you should be getting back to your team of babysitters before they realize your gone." getting up she starts grabbing clothes for work, "Where do you tell them you go anyway?"

Pausing mid pant leg Connor just shrugs, "The few times they've caught me I told them I was over watching the area; but they normally don't notice, I tend to get back before they get up."

Walking over she gives him a gentle kiss, "Thank you for saving me and offering your nightly protection."

Connor kisses her back then runs the back of his fingers across her cheek, "You were the one to save me, Kagome. Remember if you need me, I'm on my way."

"I know, have fun with your peers." with a final kiss and wave, she goes to take a shower as he finishes getting dressed and leaves for the day.

Everything had been normal at work, Mr. Wayne didn't show up until after lunch and had meetings right after. So Kagome's day had been quiet and uneventful then with a ding of the elevator all hell broke loose.

One smoke grenade then another go off in the hall as Kagome's making copies in the copy room. Seeing dark figures in the smoke she silently closes and locks the door. Hearing shouting and screams she prepares herself for the worst. Out of nowhere automatic gunfire goes off, echoing throughout the office spaces.

"Quick check all the rooms to make sure we have every one." one of the goons shouts to another.

Hearing footsteps and doors opening down the hall she steps behind the door. The knob begins to shake as the goon tries to open the door.

"Hey this one's locked!"

The leader grabs one of the women off the floor, "What's in that room?"

"The… the cop.. copy machine and p… p… printer."

"And who has the keys to it?"

"No… no one… there are no keys, it's never locked."

"Break the door down. We have a sneaky little bitch."

BAM!… WHAM!… POW!

The door takes three hits before it finally gives, breaking open revealing a tall, lanky man in a ski mask. "Well hello there pretty. Why don't you just come with me?"

"Why don't you just eat my fist!" throwing her fist she slams it directly into the goons nose, causing him to jerk back and clasp his face.

"Quick you grab her!" the leader yells at the other goon. Both men grab her arms and force her to the other hostages.

Still struggling the leader walks over to her, "A fighter, I love fighters. What's your name doll?"

"None of your God Damned business, Asshole!"

SLAP!

The leader tisks at her, "It appears you weren't taught manners," grabbing a handful of hair he pulls her towards the conference room, "why don't I show you how to speak to a man." Once in the room he throws her onto the table while closing and locking the door, he grabs her hands in one of his as his other grabs her face. "Now, what's your name? You would do well to answer politely this time."

"And you would do well to get away from me before you regret it."

SLAP!

"That's not the way to speak to someone in charge. Name now. I'm no longer going to be polite about it." tightening his hands she hisses in pain.

"Ka…

SLAM!… CRASH!…

You know what to do; read, request, review.

TTYL :)


	3. Scott

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Scott-Cyclops

She pushes him back to lie on the locker room bench, both in nothing but towels she straddles him while trailing kisses down his chest. Looking up she locks eyes with him, her blue to his red tinted shades, before she slowly circles her hips. Gasping he brings his hands to her hips as he feels himself hardening for her.

She always knew how to play his body. Gently she starts kissing and nipping his neck and earlobe while her hips continue moving. Running her claws lightly down his chest she undoes his towel and lets it hang on the bench under him. Finally allowing his body to move on its own he makes quick work of her towel before rubbing his erection over her dripping lips. Neither needing any other queue he rapidly slides himself in her. Hissing above him she starts slow circles as he thrust up deeper. Their pace swiftly becomes faster as he starts to torture her breasts, making her moan into him.

Her claws sink into his hips as he brings her over the edge, "Aww yes! God yes! Scott!"

"Professor Scott? Professor Scott? Hello, is anyone home? Professor Scott?"

Jumping he looks at who's calling him, "Yes. Oh yes. Sorry Kitty. How can I help you?"

Tilting her head she looks at him weird, "Can you help me with this problem?"

"Yes of course." helping Kitty with the problem he mentally curses himself for letting his mind wonder to _her_ again. Her, the girl who taught him to love only to turn away when things got hard; the woman who chose bad over good, Magneto over him. Why was she plaguing his thoughts all of a sudden, now after all this time; he had moved on, he was happy with Jean so why?

After classes he heads up to their room for a cold shower, closing his eyes he feels her on his skin. Her lips trailing across his shoulders and up his neck as her hands travel down his body to brush across his member, loving the feel of her nails across his skin he releases a soft moan. Jumping he breaks himself out of the trance as the house alarm goes off. Getting out of the shower he puts on his uniform and heads down to the jet.

Jean walks up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem off, like some things bothering you." She gives him a soft look as they enter the plane.

"I'm fine, my minds just a little cluttered right now. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I understand."

Storm takes this time to interrupt their conversation, "Okay Magneto and his people are invading the Museum of Human History in Boston, we don't know what they're after but we need to get there soon." taking off they head down to the museum as the silence fills the jet.

Once at the museum the team members split up as they look for Magneto and his intruders. Storm and Jean both get caught in fights quickly as Scott travels down a different hallway. Out of nowhere a pair of clawed hands run up his back and down the front of his shoulders.

"I've missed you you know." her voice purrs in his ear, letting him know exactly who she is.

He turns quickly facing the woman who's been plaguing his thoughts, "Yeah well you didn't have to leave."

She runs her claws down the front of his uniform, "Aww, don't be like that Scott. I really do hate being on the opposite side of this war from you."

"Then why did you change?" he grabs her hands and holds them between their bodies.

She looks down at the ground, "Everyone has their reasons."

"Yeah, and what reason was yours?" using his finger he tilts her face back up towards his, "Kagome. Why did you change sides? Why did you leave me?"

Pushing forward Kagome kisses him, leaning onto the wall behind him they both succumb to their bodies need for one another. Their kisses become longer and deeper as they push into each other, her hands slowly slide down his zipper from his neck to his waist as he slides one hand under her shirt and bra while the other grips her ass. Forcing her back he sits her on an exhibit as he positions himself between her legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist Kagome grinds agents his hard member.

Both forget where they are until they hear a voice saying his name. Freezing Scott locks eyes with Kagome as she leans forward and presses a tender kiss to his lips.

"I left to protect you from me." With that whisper around him Kagome disappears, "Know that no matter what I will always love you."

You know what to do; read, request, review.

TTYL :)


	4. Connor Part 2

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Connor-Super Boy

Chapter 2

Loud sounds come from the stairwell as the Super boy and the Young Justice come crashing in. Within seconds Connor has both goons on the ground and is still on the lookout. Seeing the door closed he breaks it down, ignoring the cries to calm down from his team. Once the door falls he locks eyes with Kagome before grabbing the leader and throwing him out the empty doorway. With anger in his eyes he catches the goon before decking him twice and slamming him into a wall.

"Super boy! Stop now!" the team shouts, "Stop, you'll kill him!" Ignoring all their voices he continues to beat the man. Out of nowhere Batman comes up to try to stop him, "Super boy, stand down!" still no response, "Stand down now and let the man go!"

"Connor, enough." all it took were those two words from Kagome for him to come back to his senses. Dropping the body he rushes over to her and starts franticly searching her for injuries. "I'm fine. I'm fine, relax, I'm fine I'm still here." Kagome grabs his face making him look her in the eye, "I'm fine Connor, I'm here, relax and breathe remember relax and breathe."

To the shock of the full team and the Batman, Connor wraps his arms around the woman holding her for dear life while she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Kid Flash is the first to break the silence, "Am I the only one who's missing something here? Who's the babe and how does Connor know her?"

"Or more importantly, how does she know him and his identity?" Robin wonders aloud.

Releasing her from his tight grip Connor looks down into her eyes as he tucks her hair back into place. Without a single thought about their audience and surroundings he leans down gently placing his lips over her own.

A crash sounds startling them apart as Superman comes into the room "What in the name of all that is good is going on in here?" seeing the team, then Connor and Kagome he releases and angry breath, "Team meeting, Now!"

All but Connor, Kagome, and the two elders begin filing down the stairs and back to their headquarters. Without looking at him Superman puts more emphases in his words, "Super boy, team meeting now!"

Without a second thought Connor lifts Kagome into his arms and starts walking to the stairs.

"Put the girl down Super boy, you can explain her later."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, no. Kagome's coming with me and that's final." he takes off towards headquarters moving faster than he ever thought possible.

Landing in the headquarters entrance he places Kagome on her feet just before Kid Flash walks in.

"Wait, weren't you… never mind." stepping closer to Connor he asks, "So who's the babe? Is she your girlfriend?" he quickly sidesteps before Connor has the chance to shove him away.

Walking in the direction of the kitchen Kagome looks over at Connor, "I'm going to start some tea, would you like to help?"

Sighing at the thought of a long night Connor nods and leads the way. By the time everyone else comes in the tea is already on the stove, Kid is playing a video game, and both Connor and Kagome are sitting on the couch, his arm tucked around her as she tells him what happened with the goons. All are shocked by her presents as they take their spots on the couch waiting for the lecture.

"I said to put her down Super boy. Instead you bring her here and put the rest of your team in danger."

Connor jumps up enraged, "Kagome is no threat to the team and I said no, I wasn't going to put her down and leave her there when she needed me."

Their words starts getting louder as the argument unfolds, "Your team needed you and you go gallivanting off with some girl you just met, leaving them on their own what if something else had happened."

"Just met? I've known her for over a year, and the team is more than capable of handling themselves in a fight."

"And what if they weren't, what if they did need you. You have to be dependable as a teammate."

"Oh please, if they couldn't handle something in a fight one of you two babysitters would come running to take care of it, just like always when you don't think we can handle something."

"Batman and I aren't here to be babysitters we're here to teach you, although if anyone needed a babysitter to watch them it would have been you Super boy."

"Connor." Kagome stands from her seat, "His name is Connor, not Super boy, not clone, not anything else. His name is Connor." stepping more towards Clark she glares up at the man, "And the only person he needed to be watching over him was you, not Batman or the Black Canary, but you. I don't care that you think less of him because he's a clone, I don't care that you still think of him as wrong. But I do care about you being an over grown child and refusing to even be in the same room as him, let alone teaching him anything about being a man or a hero at that. So you have no one to blame for his anger but yourself, you taught him to hate while you should have taught him to love. Now all you can do is sit down and shut up about how he handles situations differently then you." finally ending her rant the room goes completely silent and motionless until the tea kettle goes off.

You know what to do; read, request, review.

TTYL :)


	5. Bruce

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Bruce -Hulk

Deep groans filled the air as the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. Soft mewls followed by inhuman grunts as the pace increased between the two people.

"More. Please more." She whimpered as he pushed himself further into her smaller frame. He was losing control but the logic in his brain had evaporated and he couldn't bring himself to think about anything other than the small woman under him begging for more.

Lifting one of her legs over his arm he angled himself deeper into her hot, wet, core. Pushing himself faster he could feel her tightening, almost painfully, around his rigid shaft. Instinct told him just a few more thrusts would be all it took for her to scream his name. Driving faster and deeper he felt her walls tremble around him as she fell over the edge, milking him in the process as he climaxed with her.

Both lay still as their breathing slowly evens out and their bodies relax, after a few minutes she snuggles deeper into his arms watching as he truly relaxes into the moment. Slowly he starts to drift to sleep as she draws lazy circles on his bicep and floats into a dreamscape as well.

Two hours later the shrill ringing of a phone brings them both back to the land of the living.

"Hello."

"I need your help with something in the lab."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Where are you anyway? JARVIS said you weren't in the tower."

"I went out to meditate; I'll be there in twenty."

"Got it, although you might want to hurry before Fury finds out you left the tower."

"I'm on my way Tony." With that he hung up the phone and put his arm back around the woman in the bed.

She just giggles, "You may want to go Bruce, he's just trying to look out for you."

"I know, I just want five more minutes, I can't relax like this anywhere else, especially not at the tower." Burying his face in the crook of her neck he sighs in contentment.

Lifting his face up to hers she lightly kisses his lips, "Just relax and breathe, and if it gets bad just call me, I'm only a few blocks away. I'm here to help all you have to do is let me."

"Yes I know, I just really don't want you to become involved in all this SHIELD or Avengers stuff. You already had your war and you have your own problems I don't want to add mine onto your plate too."

"Yes but you forget, I'm a big girl and I can handle it, besides I don't think it's the Avengers your protecting me from I think it's just Mr. Stark your worried about."

He slides out of the bed and starts getting redressed, "If you met him you would know why I try to keep you a safe distance."

"I know, I know, I just worry about you being too far from me when you need me. I worry about the both of you, you know that."

"And I thank you for it," he pulls her into a hug, "I also thank you for helping me regain some control."

"It's the least I can do really and trust you me, I look forward to helping you on a regular occurrence."

He leans down to kiss her once more, "I love you, Kagome."

Not satisfied she pulls him down for a deeper kiss, smiling when she hears him groan, "I love you too Bruce, call me if you need me."

He smiles as he walks out the door of her apartment and makes his way back to Stark tower where his "Since Bro" was waiting. Making it to the tower he heads up to the lab to find Tony waiting, not five minutes after his arrival JARVIS announces that Director Fury would like to see them.

Making their way down to the Avenger's living room Tony and Bruce were greeted by Director Fury and Agent Phil Coulson both standing by the bar.

"What can I do for you Director?"

Fury looks at Bruce then at Tony expecting him to leave, seeing that he won't be going anywhere he turns back to Bruce, "You have been seen going into Tashio Towers numerous times for the past three months, why?"

"It's personal; however, I was unaware that it was off limits."

Phil speaks up, "It's not off limits as much as it's under surveillance."

Tony chimes in, "Surveillance for what? I work with them all the time; Sessho Tashio is a good associate of mine why would they be under surveillance?"

"We have reason to keep a close watch on them. Now Dr. we need to know why you keep going over there."

"Again, it's personal."

"You're under suspicion of selling government secrets, Dr., we need to know why."

Tony jumps forward, "You think he's a spy."

"That's what our sources are providing"

Breathing deep Bruce speaks up, "What all are your sources telling you?"

Phil hands him a folder, "You've been seen going over there once or twice a week every week for the past three months. And your there from one and a half to four hours every time, just today you were there for three hours and thirty-seven minutes. What exactly can you be doing for all that time?"

"What do you think he's doing?" Tony looks at both Fury and Phil, "I mean surely your guys have come up with some ideas about what he's been doing. So let's hear them."

"Dr. just tell us what you've been doing there."

"It's personal."

"What's on the twenty-fifth floor?" Natasha questions as she, Steve, and Clint walk into the room, causing the rest of the room to go silent.

Bruce takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down as Tony just looks at him and smiles', knowing exactly what was on that floor. Without drawing more attention to himself Bruce takes out his cell and sends out a text hoping he won't actually need the help.

Fury turns to the new comers, "How do you know what floor he was on?"

"You forget who we are Director Fury."

They all turn back to Bruce, "What's on that floor?"

Bringing his hands to fists Bruce looks Fury in the eye, "It's personal, that's the only answer you will be getting from me."

"Dr. I need a better answer than that, you're looking at being arrested for terrorist activities if I don't get a straight answer. So I'll ask you again, what have you been going there for? What is on the twenty-fifth floor?"

"I am." Standing in the entry way, Kagome eyes everyone in the room while walking over to Bruce.

Director Fury glares, "Who are you and how did you get in here? This is a classified meeting."

"Yes well I figured if you were going to talk about me I might as well be here to defend myself. Now that's my floor why do you need to know?"

"So Dr. Banner has been coming to see you, why?"

"As Dr. Banner has already said, it's personal."

"Are you conducting experiments? Trading government secrets or anything of that nature?" Phil asks, now looking lost.

Kagome looks around the room and laughs, "Really? That's what this whole thing was about. Sessho's going to be thrilled when he finds this out. Trading government secrets, like I have anything you want." She smiles and looks at Bruce, "No wonder why they were treating you like a criminal."

"So why have you been seeing each other?"

"Why does anyone see each other?"

Tony just laughs, "You luck dog, why didn't you tell me."

Seeing the confused faces Bruce speaks up, "Kagome has been practicing meditation and other ways to work with the other guy with me."

"Dr. that's extremely dangerous, what if you had changed you could have destroyed half the city."

Kagome steps forward with her hand on her hips, "He didn't destroy anything and he won't at least not around me, but with the way you're talking I'm shocked he hasn't destroyed more already."

"We have areas and precautions set up already for when incidents happen, you however are completely unprepared if anything had happened around you."

"Oh yeah areas and precautions, like that's what he needs, a jail cell in the sky with a fall that could kill him."

"I'm sorry do you know what you're dealing with exactly, because from the sounds of it you're a child trying to look after a stray dog instead of what he really is."

SLAP! The whole room goes deathly quiet as Fury turns his head back to glare at her.

"Don't you dare speak about him like he is a monster; I may not seem like much through your eyes but at least I can see that he's just a lost child needing guidance."

"The only lost child I see here is you, now why don't you go back to where you came from and leaving the training up to the doctor."

The room goes silent as growls start coming from Bruce's body, without thought Kagome walks up and grabs his hand.

"Bruce look at me, relax, I'm right here nothing is going to happen, everything is fine." She whispers quiet words in his ear and wraps her arms around his waist.

Steve and Clint both go to grab her and move her away before Bruce turns further but she fights them off and keeps her arms around him.

"Ma'am, you need to get back he will hurt you without meaning too. Step back from him."

Ignoring the men trying to help her she pulls Bruce down to her level and without a second thought captures his lips with hers. The whole room stopped moving as Bruce brought his arms up around her waist and starts to kiss her back, reverting himself back to his untransformed state. Moving off pure instinct Bruce starts kissing with more force and backs her up into the bar. Her hands come up to tangle in his hair as he trails his up and down her waist, kissing more feverishly he slides one hand up her shirt as the other grasps her ass.

Hearing someone clear their throat Bruce jumps back remembering were they were. He looks around at all the shocked faces before looking back at Kagome.

Smiling Kagome looks back at Fury, "Do you have any other questions Director?" he just shakes his head unable to form a sentence, "Good," reaching up she takes Bruce's hand in hers, "Now that that's all settled show me your room, you still have some anger to put to work."

Bruce smiles and kisses her hand as he leads her from the room. No one in the room moves as they try to process what just happened.

"Well damn." Was all even Tony could manage.

You know what to do; read, rate, and review.

TTYL :)


	6. Connor Part 3

This is a collection of one shots with Kagome and various comic book heroes. Unfortunately I still own nothing and probably never will, but that's neither here nor there. Moving right along, like always I'm open for requests and new ideas.

On with the stories!

*Connor-Superboy

Chapter 3

Without a thought Kagome turns to the kitchen prepared to get the tea. Finding all the cups and utensils she prepares a tray and heads back into the still quiet living room. Connor gets up as soon as he sees her and takes the tray from her placing it on the table. He sits back down as she starts passing out cups to the group, finally taking her own cup she sits and takes a sip.

Allowing the tea to relax her she looks back towards the two elders, "Now, if everyone agrees to be mature I am willing to answer any questions you might have."

Kid raises his hand before she even finishes the question, "Are you Connor's girlfriend?"

Smiling she looks at Connor and nods, "Yes, I am his girlfriend."

Aqua lad is next, "So you two have known each other for over a year?"

"Actually it's more like a year and a half but yes. He saved me one night from a mugging and agreed to walk me home for protection, I invited him in for tea and we started talking. Well I started talking and he just sat and listened to me ramble on about daily things. He saved me again a few weeks later from some idiot with a gun and made the joke that I was a danger magnet. Which unfortunately is more true than false, after a couple more times saving me he finally told me to just wait for him at work so he could walk me home."

"Do you get out of work late often?" Batman asks.

"Yes, my boss doesn't like to come in every day so it takes me longer than normal to get my papers completed and filed. Most days I'm done by 8 or 8:30 but Connor doesn't come until 9."

"So you don't go to bed early, you go to take care of her."

"Exactly."

"But why didn't you just say something?" Megan asks confused.

Connor answers that question, "Because it wasn't any ones business but my own and if I said anything I would have had to stop. I don't want to stop, I like having someone to protect that understands what it's like to be different, someone who doesn't push me away."

"Which brings us into the next question, what kind of a relationship do you have exactly?" Batman looks at them both.

"It's pretty serious I guess, but we try to take it one day at a time."

Seeing Batman's frown at her answer Connor chimes in, "Our relationship is serious and it won't be ending any time soon." he turns and looks into Kagome's eyes, "I would actually like to take the next step if that's okay with you."

"And what exactly is the next step?" Batman frowns deeper.

Still looking at Kagome, "I would like for her to become my wife, if she's willing."

Tears start sliding down Kagome's cheeks as she nods at Connor, "She's willing." wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him without a care in the world, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Batman and Superman frown, "I don't think that's such a good idea," Batman pauses when he sees Connor's glare, "Don't get me wrong it's not the fact that you're together, it's more the fact that if it becomes known that you're together people could use her to get to you."

"People don't have to know." Kagome chimes.

"No but they will notice, and that's just as bad."

"We've know each other for a year and a half and for the last six months he's been coming back in the morning, no one here noticed. And you all work the closest with him."

Superman pauses, "Wait, he's been spending the night?"

"Yes, like we said we're serious."

"I understood that, I just apparently miss quoted how serious you both actually were."

Kid raises his hand again, "Wait, does that mean you got to second base?"

Connor smirks, "a little further than that."

"Third?" pausing as Connor shakes his head, "You slid into fourth?"

Kagome puts her head in her hands to cover the blush, "It would be more of a grand slam."

Superman jumps up, "What if you had hurt her?!"

Kagome looks up at him, "I may be small but I'm not weak, you would do well to remember that."

"And I would never hurt her, ever."

"He's always been good at reading people and he's especially good at reading me, he knows our limits."

"What if he goes too far? Are you prepared for that?"

"Listen, I don't know the kind of women you associate yourself with, but I know I can handle whatever he throws at me. That's part of the definition of love; to be able to handle the other at their best and their worst."

Megan looks at them both, "So you love him?"

Kagome smiles and takes Connor's hand, "Yes, with all my heart and soul."

Connor looks up at the clock wondering where the last few hours went, standing he pulls Kagome to a stand as well. Looking at the elders, "If you'll excuse us, it's time for us to go home."

Kid races to their side, "Why doesn't she just stay here for the night?"

Kagome looks up at Connor, "I have wanted to see what your room looks like."

"Fine, if that is alright with everyone." Seeing all the nods he starts walking in the direction of his room.

"Wait not so fast, I want to tour the house."

"You can tour it later." stepping into his room he closes the door behind him, "For right now I want to get you in bed so I can show you how much I love you."

Leaning down he kisses her wrapping his arms around her body as she wraps her's around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he starts unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it down her arms to the floor. It quickly gets followed by her bra, skirt, and shoes; as she pulls off his t-shirt, shoes, and jeans. Gently he slides her down onto the bed never once does he break contact as he slides her panties slowly down her legs, followed quickly by his own briefs.

Once naked he slides his hand down to her sex brushing over her wet, hot, core. Moaning low in his ear she pushes herself over him; grinding into his thick, hard, member as he moves his hands to her chest. Sliding up then down she thrusts him into her, drawing a moan from both parties; leaning down she kisses him again before starting a slow even pace.

Quickening the pace he lifts her into his lap, holding her close as he takes her higher into the clouds. Kagome runs her nails up his back and in his hair, making the kiss deeper as she pushes her body into his. Her nipples slide up and down his lean chest as he continues to thrust up faster. Sliding an arm under one of her thighs he lifts her knee into the crook of his elbow allowing him deeper penetration. He feels her starting to tense and he knows she's about to cum, giving himself three more thrust she moans out his name as she unravels around him. Moving on their own her muscles quiver and tighten around him, as he unloads himself into her waiting body.

They sit like this, panting, for a few minutes before she smiles and curls into his chest running her fingers in lazy patterns over his heart. Taking a deep breath Connor slides them both into a laying position and pulls the blanket over them.

"I still want to marry you my little bird."

"And I you my Super boy, I love you with all my heart, no matter what."

Snuggling closer he kisses her hair, "And I love you with everything I am and more."

With that they both drift off to sleep knowing that they will always be safe, protected, and loved; no matter what life throws at them.

You know what to do; read, request, review.

TTYL :)


End file.
